The Clone Chronicles
by lunchboxx
Summary: Follow in the footsteps of a clone, as he goes from mission to mission...


THE CLONE CHRONICLES

clones: LBX-90(main)

"I have a bad feeling about this" I thought. As me and my legion of 190's descend from the safety of the Attack Cruiser and entered the atmosphere of the rocky planet of Geonosis. It was a bumpy ride making a landing on the rough surface. As we departed from the Republic Carrier, we joined up with two more groups from 467 and 878.

"Alright troopers line up!" barked the commander of the 878. "The objective of our mission is to lay siege on a Droid Command Post. And within the CP's computers, is tactical data on other droid bases and factories across the galaxy." Every clone around me shifted, some from feeling a little nervous. I cant blame them, it IS our first mission.

"The group from the 190's will provide covering fire for the 878's,while the 467's will take up check points across the ridge as we go through it." Before anybody could ask a question, our captain shouted out orders to us, as we take the lead.

As we moved on towards to soon to be crushed Command Post, I started to think about what battles lie ahead for all of us. The training simulators on Kamino was one thing. But real battles with blazing fire,droid parts, and other fallen clones just makes you seem to wonder: when will it be your time?

After about 10 minutes of marching through the canyon's ridge, we receive word that we have taken out two of the Droid's Battleships when they were taking off. I heard the first one was shot down by Master Yoda's troopers.

"Geez it hot on this chunk of rock." Complained one of the troopers. He did not have to say that twice, we were all feeling the effects. "We are not far from the CP. Everybody take five" said the clone commander. As the Medics passed around water, the Commander brings up a HoloMap detailing the ridge. "when we reach the CP, the 878's will take point and enter from the front. The 190's will serve as back up, while the remaining 467's enter from the back."

Said the Commander pointing towards the holographic detail of the command building. "After they clear outpost of the tin cans,the 190's can enter and provide cover while the 878's gather the holocron data of the other bases and factories. After that, we proceed out of the ridge and meet back with the Carrier. Any questions?"

Silence...

"Ok troopers you hear him!! Let's move ou--GAAGH!!" Before he could finish, our captain was struck by blaster fire straight through the chest.

"TAKE COVER!" Shouted the commander. Immediately, we all took cover behind the the rocks that of which we rested upon. Avoiding the unknowing rain of fire thats being directed towards us.

About a minute later, the hell fire of blaster shots stopped. I took my binoculars and scanned the canyon for any enemy contacts. That's when I viewed two droid snipers, and about five Super Battledroids above a canyon pillar.

"Medics!" the commander shouted, as they dragged the captains unmoving body to cover. As they looked over him, they pronounced him.

"We have to take out those Droids" the Commander said. After issuing hand signals to our own snipers, they moved up to take our current place behind the rocks. Taking careful aim, they dispatched the droids with ease.

"Alright, medics LBX- 17 and 13, take the body back to the Carrier. Troopers 88,78,54,90, go with them. The rest of us will move out, and watch out for any more Snipers. Lets just hope that those Droids did not send word about us." "Yes sir!" We shouted as they retreat back towards the Carrier.

17 and 13 took hold of the body while me and the other four troopers took up box formations around the medics. After another 15 minutes of taking the body back, we made our way back towards the others.

When he came back to our rest stop, we heard blaster fire and explosions. Looking at each other, we all nodded and ran as fast as we could back to our group.

When we got there...it was a horrific sight to behold. 3/4s of out group was dead, bodies scattered all across the canyon ground. We then saw 4 groups of battle droids in front of us, ready to fire...

Filled with anger over my fallen comrades, we took aim.."TASTE LASER YOU RUST BUCKETS!!"

Fueled with the adrenalin, we took out three of the 4 groups. The last group of Droids started to retreat back towards the Command Post. But they fell prey to our own blaster fire, paying back what we lost...

After the battle, we had to hurry and search for any survivors. Most of us were dead. But luckily, we found the commander alive, but in critical condition. With nobody left, I took command of what was left of us.

"13, take the commander back to the Carrier. We cannot spare any troops at the moment, so take caution heading back." "Yes sir" said the medic as he took hold of the commander and proceeded to the Carrier once more.

After I head count of what men I had, I counted a total of eight(excluding me). One Demolition Trooper with only two rockets to the launcher, two Medics, one Communications trooper, and only six Foot Troopers. We had lost the snipers.

"Gather round men" I announced. "we are all thats left right now,we cant contact for any help at the moment due to interference from the CP's Jamming Dish. We will proceed with the mission, but this time, with stealth."

"Move out and follow me." They nodded and followed in single file.

When we got there, I see that most of the droids are not there, most likely we destroyed most of them back there.

I signaled the D-Trooper, and three of the footers to make thier way to the back, while me and the others made our way to the front. When we sneaked our way into the CP, I see the console with the data we needed. But it was being guarded by 2 Supers and a Destroyer Droid. Just then, a Droid Captain came out of the comm room.

"R_eports from the canyon suggest that the clones and our droids have both destroyed each other, we must contact the base to send more troops to re-enforce our garrison" _

"_Roger roger"_ the other droid said in its robotic tone.

Before they had the chance to contact thier base, I signaled the troops to attack now.

We destroyed the droid captain and the others with our blasters, but then we had to take cover from the destroyer. Its shields are too powerful to penetrate. Thats when we heard a explosion behind the cover.

After a moment a silence, we take a look, and see our D-Trooper with rocket launcher in hand, smoke bellowing from the barrel. And in front of the console was the destroyer, at least it "was" there...

"Good job trooper" I said, as we made are way to the console.

After about 3 minutes of downloading data from the communications officer, we had our data.

"Great job men, lets get out the explosives, and bring this building down."

We all spread out, placing charges on the console,doorways, halls, and the comm room.

"Ok men, lets move out now!!" We ran out just in time, as we look back, and gaze upon the massive fire ball of what was once the Droids Command Post.

"There is not much time before the other tin heads find out that the CP is gone, we have to move now!" I shout, as we all proceed out of the canyon, and towards the Carrier.

As we reached the end of the canyon, a beam nearly hit us, as we spot a spider walker with 15 Supers surrounding it. With nothing for us to take cover with, we ran as fast as each of us could towards the Carrier.

Then, without warning, our D-trooper was gunned down as he was reloading his launcher.

That's when we saw a Republic Gunship heading our way. Then, making a flyby of the group of metal heads, we see a blaze of rockets heading towards the Supers, as they are turned to scrap metal.

But the Spider Walker was still standing, and the Gunship was not gonna have enough time to make another flyby.

Then, without thinking, I grab the fallen troopers rocket launcher, and fire at the center of the walkers body. That was enough to create a giant ball of inferno as it crashed down to the ground, the smell of burning metal reached our senses, as we celebrated the destruction of the walker.

As we entered the Carrier, we are greeted by the now stable commander. "good job men, who led you on with the mission?"

My-or I should say, "his"troops pointed at me.

"What's your rank soldier?"

"LBX-90" I said.

"LBX-90...you're gonna do great things in the coming future." he said, as we dusted off the planet, and made our way back to the Battleship.

END

#

NOTE: thanks for reading! I am planning on making more of the clone chronicles, as LBX-90 gets a new nickname, meet more soldiers, and even join the second best group of soldiers in the galaxy...

comments and questions are welcome!

Until the next mission...

**insert ending theme**


End file.
